


where do we go from here

by feuertatze



Category: Tatort
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Character, Communication, Fights, Identity Issues, M/M, Pining, Post-Canon, Swearing, dealing with change, past toxic relationship, working through things
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feuertatze/pseuds/feuertatze
Summary: Auch wenn Adam sich nicht sicher war, wie man sich für fünfzehn Jahre voller verpasster Chancen, zwei Jahre voller Schweigen, kommentarloses Verschwinden und das ziemlich beschissene Wiederauftauchen ohne Warnung entschuldigen konnte. Vielleicht gar nicht.Adam und Leo müssen einige Dinge klären.
Relationships: Leo Hölzer/Adam Schürk
Comments: 11
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

Adam starrte auf die Tischplatte vor ihm. 

Ein unschönes dunkelgrau, wahrscheinlich Pressspan, übersäht von halbrunden Flecken, vermutlich Kaffeeränder. Genauso deprimierend wie der ganze _scheiß_ Rest dieses _verdammten_ Büros. 

„-dam. Adam!” 

Er sah auf. Pia stand vor dem Whiteboard, auf dem das Foto einer Leiche klebte, und sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Esther, die neben ihr stand, fragte genervt: „Haben wir jetzt mal deine Aufmerksamkeit?”

Adam achtete nur nebenbei auf die beiden, unwillkürlich war sein Blick zu Leo abgedriftet, der mit verschränkten Armen in der Ecke des Raumes stand. Seine Augenbrauen waren zusammengezogen und er ignorierte Adams Versuch, Blickkontakt aufzunehmen. Mal wieder. 

„-und die von der Pathologie haben — Adam! Ich rede mit dir!” Esther schmiss die Akte, die sie in der Hand gehalten hatte, mit einem lauten Knall vor Adam auf den deprimierenden Tisch. 

Adam blinzelte. 

„Es reicht mir. Lies dir den Bericht doch selbst durch! Ich mache mir hier die Mühe, den unleserlichen Kram von denen zusammenzufassen, damit du nicht leiden musst und du hörst mir nicht mal zu!” 

Esther schnaufte und stürmte dann aus dem Raum. Pia zuckte mit den Schultern. 

„Sie hat ja Recht. Was ist heute mit euch - euch beiden!”, sie zeigte erst auf Leo und dann auf Adam, „- eigentlich los?”

Leo zuckte mit den Schultern und Pia schüttelte genervt mit dem Kopf. Dann ging auch sie. 

Adam schaute herunter auf die Akte, aus der die einzelnen Blätter des Pathologieberichts schon halb herausfielen. Dann sah er zu Leo, der stur seinen Blick mied. 

Seufzend schob er die Seiten wieder an ihren Platz und schlug die Akte auf. Neben ihm fiel die Tür hinter Leo ins Schloss. 

_Was ein Scheißtag._

  
  


Am nächsten Morgen ließ Adam eine Bäckertüte genau zwischen Esther und Pia auf den Konferenztisch fallen, die mit zusammengesteckten Köpfen irgendwas besprachen.

„Hörnchen”, sagte er ungefragt und drehte wieder um, um sich am Kaffeeautomaten eine Tasse zu holen. 

Seine dritte schon heute und es war gerade 9 Uhr durch. 

Er hatte wieder viel zu lange schlaflos an die Decke über seinem Bett gestarrt und versucht, Leos verletzte Gesichtsausdrücke der letzten Tage aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen. Das hatte natürlich erst überhaupt nicht funktioniert und dann, irgendwann so um halb 3 morgens, hatte sein übermüdetes Gehirn angefangen, andere Bilder von Leo durchzuspielen. 

Er schob die Erinnerung beiseite und trank einen Schluck Kaffee. 

Eine schlechte Idee, wie sich herausstellte, denn der Kaffee war viel zu heiß und er verbrannte sich prompt seine Zunge. Lautstark fluchend ließ er die Tasse reflexartig sinken, wobei dessen Inhalt gefährlich hochschwappte und er für einen Moment betete, dass er jetzt nicht auch noch Kaffee aufwischen würde müssen. Esther und Pia grinsten ihm wie üblich mit schlecht unterdrückter Schadenfreude entgegen, als er sich an den Tisch setzte. 

Pia hielt ihm ein Hörnchen entgegen - „Gegen den Schmerz.” 

Adam nahm es als Zeichen des akzeptierten Waffenstillstandes an, obwohl er Blätterteig eigentlich nicht mochte. 

Als Leo irgendwann gegen 11 dann auch mal im Kommissariat aufkreuzte, war für Adam an konzentrierte Arbeit nicht mehr zu denken. 

Er saß an seinem Schreibtisch vor dem Laptop und las den gleichen Maßnahmenvorschlag vom Forensikteam jetzt schon zum dritten Mal, ohne auch nur einen Satz zu verstehen. Immer wieder sah er nach oben und schräg herüber zu Leo, der jetzt schon seit zehn Minuten mit leerem Blick auf die gleiche Seite einer Akte starrte. Er sah fast so müde aus, wie Adam sich - trotz mittlerweile fünf Kaffees fühlte - die dunklen Schatten unter seinen Augen waren bis zu Adam sichtbar und sahen fast schmerzhaft aus. 

Adam klappte seinen Laptop zu und stand auf. Auf Leos Schreibtisch herrschte absolutes Chaos - leere Aktenhefter, durcheinandergewürfelte Blätter, Kugelschreiber und Kaffeetassen mit eingetrockneten Kaffeeresten. Adam fand eine Lücke zwischen dem Chaos und setzte sich halb auf den Tisch. 

Es dauerte einen Moment bis Leo realisierte, was passierte, aber dann sah er auf und Adam an, irritiert. 

Adam setzte gerade dazu an, etwas zu sagen, aber dann blickte er das erste Mal seit Freitagnacht direkt in Leos Augen, die immer auch irgendwie traurig aussahen, egal wie sauer Leo eigentlich war.

Plötzlich wusste er nicht mehr, was er hatte sagen wollen.

„Leo, bitte— ich—”, Adam verstummte.

Leo seufzte und schüttelte mit dem Kopf, bevor er seine Akte nahm und ging.

Adam unterdrückte den Impuls einen der Kulis neben ihm durch den Raum zu schmeißen. _Was ein unfassbarer Scheißdreck._

Den Rest des Vormittages verbrachte Adam damit exakt fünf Mails zu beantworten. Nach der Mittagspause entschuldigte er sich mit einer vagen Erklärung, dass er sich nicht wohl fühle, und ging nach Hause. Esther sah ihm mit einem merkwürdigen Blick hinterher.

  
  


Die Uhr im Display seines Autos sagte ihm hilfsbereit, dass er jetzt schon seit fünfzehn Minuten durch die Windschutzscheibe seines Autos auf den Gehweg vor Leos Wohnung starrte. 

Draußen vor dem Seitenfenster ging die Frau mit Kinderwagen jetzt schon zum dritten Mal an Adams Auto vorbei und warf dabei einen langen, sehr skeptischen Blick durch die Fenster. Er sah aus wie ein verdammter Creep, dessen war er sich schon bewusst. Aber so einfach war die Sache leider auch nicht…

Adam atmete durch, riss sich zusammen und stieg aus dem Auto. 

An der Tür des Mehrfamilienhauses angekommen, zögerte er für einen Moment. Leo wohnte im dritten Stock, direkt unter dem Dach - und mit einem Küchenfenster mit einem wunderschönen direkten Blick auf die Straße vor der Haustür - was wenn er Adam nicht mal die Tür aufmachen würde, wenn er ihn sah?

Gerade als er trotzdem klingeln wollte — besser als es am Ende zu bereuen, dass er es gar nicht erst probiert hatte (wie bei so vielen anderen Dinge) —, ging die Tür zum Hausflur auf. Ein Mädchen im Teenageralter trat auf die Straße. Ihr Blick war auf ihr Handy und ihre furchtbar verdrehten Kopfhörerkabel gerichtet und sie beachtete Adam nur kaum, sodass er unauffällig durch die Tür treten konnte, bevor sie hinter ihr zufiel. 

Im dritten Stock angekommen, zögerte Adam erneut. Während er das handgeschriebene Schild auf der Klingel mit „Hölzer” (unleserlich wie immer) ansah, fiel ihm zum ersten Mal auf, dass er überhaupt keine Ahnung hatte, was er überhaupt tun würde, wenn Leo ihm tatsächlich öffnen würde. 

Entschuldigen, vermutlich. Auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war, wie man sich für fünfzehn Jahre voller verpasster Chancen, zwei Jahre voller Schweigen, kommentarloses Verschwinden und das ziemlich beschissene Wiederauftauchen ohne Warnung entschuldigen konnte.   
  


Vielleicht gar nicht. 

Trotzdem klingelte Adam. 

In den Momenten bis er Schritte auf der anderen Seite hören konnte, verfluchte er alle schlecht bedachten, impulsiven Entscheidungen, die ihn an diesen Punkt gebracht hatten. 

Dann öffnete Leo die Tür. Als er Adam sah, nahm sein Gesicht einen ausdrücklich neutralen Ausdruck an, bei dem Adam ein bisschen schlecht wurde. Dieses Gesicht benutzte Leo in Verhören mit Mordverdächtigen.

„Lass uns darüber reden”, sagte Adam leise. Es dauerte einen Moment, dann nickte Leo und trat beiseite, um Adam in den Wohnungsflur zu lassen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich war mir nicht so sicher, ob das hier gut genug zum uploaden ist, aber "write the fanfic you want to see in the world or no one will" oder so.  
> Der nächste Teil sollte hoffentlich so Ende nächster Woche kommen.  
> Der Soundtrack war Too Young - Louis Tomlinson.
> 
> Danke an Ania für's cheeren und beta lesen, dieses Mal noch mehr als sonst.  
> As usual, thanks to AWiP, you keep me writing, I'd run through walls for you, etc etc.


	2. Chapter 2

Leo stand mit verschränkten Armen an seinen Küchentisch gelehnt und sah Adam betont ausdruckslos an. Die Stille in der Küche fühlte sich beinahe greifbar an. 

Adam trat einen Schritt nach vorne, aber es waren immer noch zwei Meter zwischen ihnen, die sich wie viel mehr und beinahe unüberwindbar anfühlten. 

„Ich—”, plötzlich ging es ganz leicht, „ich weiß, dass ich mich scheiße verhalten habe und es war nicht richtig, einfach so zu gehen und du bist im Recht, sauer zu sein. Aber— aber ich will, dass das hier funktioniert und... ich kann dich nicht wieder verlieren.” 

Er hatte zu laut und zu schnell gesprochen, aber die Worte hatten die Stille durchbrochen, auch wenn die Energie im Raum immer noch merkwürdig war.

Leo sah einen Moment lang so aus, als hätte man ihm ein bisschen ins Gesicht geschlagen. 

Dann machte er einen Schritt auf Adam zu, seine Präsenz in Adams Nähe gleichzeitig ungewohnt überwältigend und überraschend. 

„Adam, es— darum geht es hier doch eigentlich gar nicht!”, Leos Stimme war ebenfalls zu laut. Adam wich seinem Blick aus und sah auf das Fensterbrett links hinter Leo. Ein Strauß Blumen — irgendwas grünes und... Anemonen und Kamille, vielleicht? —, ordentlich in einer Vase angeordnet, eine blaue Espressokanne, zwei Sukkulenten (beide ziemlich tot), ein Stapel geöffneter Briefe. 

„Ich weiß, dass du das alles bereust und du kreuzt hier auf, erzählst mir du willst mich nicht verlieren, aber — Weich mir nicht schon wieder aus! Das ist doch Teil des Problems!”, riss ihn Leos aufgebrachte Stimme aus seiner Betrachtung. Leo war noch einen Schritt näher getreten, sodass sie jetzt nur noch weniger als ein halber Meter voneinander trennte. Adam wurde warm. 

Er sah Leo an, der mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen zurück sah. 

Die Stille bekam wieder eine physische Form und Adam hob seine Hand, halb erwartend, dass er statt Luft Stille fühlen würde. Er umfasste Leos Schulter, erst vorsichtig, und dann umarmten sie sich. 

Adam legte seinen Kopf an Leos Schulter und atmete ein, der Geruch von Leos Waschmittel, sauber und ein bisschen vanillig, um ihn herum. Darauf schien es neuerdings immer hinauszulaufen. 

Leo sagte, durch seine Position von Adams Schlüsselbein gedämpft: „Wir müssen darüber reden, das wissen wir beide.”

Adam nickte wortlos. „Hilft ja wohl nichts.”

Auf Leos Couchtisch hatte sich ein kleiner See aus dem Kondenswasser des Wasserglases gebildet. Seine glatte Oberfläche erzitterte, als Leo sein Glas auf den Tisch absetzte. Adam sah auf und zu Leo, der ihn schief angrinste. 

„Hör zu”, setzte Adam zögernd an.

Leo hob eine Hand und unterbrach ihn. 

„Adam, so geht das nicht weiter. Wir müssen unsere Beziehung zueinander endlich auf die Reihe bekommen, wir sind nicht mehr achtzehn.” 

Leo klang nur noch müde und Adam dachte daran zurück wie Leo am Freitagabend so wütend geworden war, dass er ihn etwa fünf Minuten lang angeschrien hatte und anschließend ohne weitere Erläuterung aus Adams Wohnung gestürmt war. 

(”Du kannst nicht einfach hier wieder aufkreuzen und so tun, als wäre alles großartig! Das ist es nämlich nicht, Adam! Dein Vater liegt immer noch im Koma wegen mir, schon vergessen?” - „Habe ich nicht! Wieso wirfst du mir das eigentlich ständig vor?” - „Sicher, dass du das nicht vergessen hast? So sieht es nämlich aus!”)

(”Wir sind nicht gut füreinander, Adam, merkst du das nicht? - „Leo, das stimmt nicht -” „- Doch, Adam! Weißt du wie es mir ging, als du gegangen bist? Beschissen! Viel zu beschissen, als es jemandem gehen sollte!”)

„Leo”, begann Adam vorsichtig wieder. Leo sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. 

„Ich weiß, dass ich nicht... ich bin nicht gut darin, über Gefühle zu sprechen.” Leo lachte leise und Adam lächelte unwillkürlich. Leos Lachen und seine blauen Augen und sein trotz seiner Wut der letzten Tage unendlich sanfter Blick, der ihn ansah — für dieses unmögliche Gefühl, dieses warme Aufblühen in seiner Brust, dieses schmerzlich schöne Ziehen würde Adam alles tun. Für Leo würde er alles tun.

„Leo, ich verstehe, dass du wütend bist und dass sich Dinge geändert haben. Aber ich— ich will, dass das mit uns funktioniert.”

„Ich doch auch, aber so einfach ist es nicht”, erwiderte Leo mit einem weiteren müden Lächeln, mehr Verzweiflung und Leere als Freude, bei dem Adams Magen mal wieder weh tat.

_ Scheiß drauf, jetzt sag es.  _

„Du warst meine erste große Liebe und—”, Leos Augen wurden groß, „— es ist mir scheiß egal, dass wir uns verändert haben. Wir funktionieren! Und selbst wenn nicht, dann werden wir es eben hinkriegen, okay?” 

Adam atmete schwer, als er verstummte. Leo starrte ihn an. Die Sekunden verstrichen. Leo sagte weiterhin nichts. Das Licht ließ seine Augen noch blauer aussehen als sonst, bemerkte Adam fast unbewusst. 

“Ich -”, sagte Leo langsam, “- weiß nicht, warum es für dich so einfach ist. Wir können keine Woche verbringen, ohne dass wir uns Dinge an den Kopf werfen, wegen denen wir schon vor fünfzehn Jahren nicht funktioniert haben. Ich kann nicht einfach ausblenden, was passiert ist! Nicht so wie du. Ich kann das nicht weg-ignorieren. Okay?” 

Es war, als stünden drei weitere Personen im Zimmer. Adams Vater, sie beide mit sechzehn, Leo mit längeren Haaren, Adam mit kürzeren, beide Tränenspuren auf den Wangen, von denen sie so getan hatten, als hätten sie sie nicht gesehen. Adam hörte die Sirene des Rettungswagens und das Blaulichtgeheul der Feuerwehr fast so, als stände er tatsächlich vor ihrer Garage, an diesem beschissenen Freitagabend vor siebzehn Jahren. Sein jüngeres Selbst legte zaghaft einen Arm um Leos Schultern - den dieser ohne ihn anzusehen abschüttelte. 

Als Adam zwei Monate später Leo minutenlang wortlos auf die Tür zum Krankenhauszimmer seines Vaters starren sah, hatte er gewusst, dass zwischen ihnen nie wieder die Dinge so sein würden, wie sie gewesen waren - und niemals so, wie sie hätten sein können. Der Schmerz beim Gedanken, dass er auch Leo verloren hatte, brannte so intensiv in ihm, dass er sogar die letzten nur langsam verblassenden blauen Flecken übertraf. 

Damals hatte er noch nicht zuordnen können, warum genau Leo solche Gefühle in ihm auslöste, dafür würde er weitere fünf Jahre und 600 Kilometer brauchen. Aber jetzt, jetzt wusste er, was Leo immer für ihn gewesen war - und diese unendlich vielen verpassten Chancen, die Steine, die sein Vater ihnen absichtlich und unabsichtlich in den Raum zwischen ihnen gelegt hatte, die Konsequenzen dieses bescheuerten Freitagabends würden immer zwischen ihnen stehen, zwischen dem was sie sein könnten.

  
  


„Scheiße Leo, hör endlich auf, dich dafür verantwortlich zu machen! Keiner von uns ist Schuld daran, dass mein Vater ein Arsch war!”

Das Gesagte schien eine Wand bei Leo zu durchbrechen. 

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, wie um etwas loszuwerden, was an ihm klebte, und suchte Adams Blick. Adams Gedanken strauchelten durch- und übereinander. Ihre Vergangenheit, ihr Streit, Leos Blicke, wie immer voller Sturmwolken und Traurigkeit und Emotion und Zuneigung, die möglichen Enden dieses Abends.

“Ich weiß,”, sagte Leo schließlich, “ich hab länger gebraucht, das zu verstehen. Ich hab das erst verstanden, als du nicht mehr da warst, als wir uns nicht mehr für fast zwei Jahre wieder und wieder gegenseitig in diese Schuld-Ecke gebracht haben, nur weil wir nicht verstanden haben, dass wir nicht durch diesen Freitag definiert werden.”

Adam nickte und starrte herunter auf sein Glas, in dem das Mineralwasser nicht mehr sprudelte, sondern eine glatte Oberfläche bildete. 

“Adam”, hörte er Leo sanft sagen, und er sah wieder hoch zu ihm. “Das ist nicht einfach für uns beide, aber wir können nicht so tun, als wäre unsere Beziehung zueinander gesund oder normal gewesen.”

“Normal ist doch immer noch nichts an uns!”, unterbrach ihn Adam, merkwürdig entsetzt beim Gedanken, sie beide - das zwischen ihnen, ihre Beziehung zueinander - seien normal oder “gewöhnlich”. 

Leo grinste ihn an. 

“Ich will, dass das mit uns funktioniert, aber wir müssen diese Dinge klären und besser machen,”, dann setzte er hinzu,”Ich will, dass  _ wir  _ funktionieren.” 

“Okay.”

Leo sah Adam überrascht an, überrascht, aber hoffnungsvoll, seine Augen ein optimistisches, freundliches Blau. Nichts mehr von den Sturmwolken von vor einigen Minuten.

Adam lächelte unwillkürlich, genauso hoffnungsvoll wie Leo. Dieses Mal würde es nicht damit enden, dass einer von ihnen kommentarlos verschwinden würde, sie würden über ihre Geister, die fünfzehnjährigen, traumatisierten Versionen von ihnen sprechen. Dieses Mal würden sie das hinkriegen, weil sie sich anstrengen würden, zu funktionieren, weil sie diese Gespräche führen konnten - noch nicht perfekt, sehr weit entfernt von perfekt, aber sie würden miteinander reden.

Leo lächelte zurück und dieses hartnäckige, auch durch Konflikte und Trauma und nach fünfzehn Jahren nicht aufhaltbare Gefühl in Adams Bauch wurde unendlich wärmer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember how i said "next week"? real-life kicked my ass, aber hier ist jetzt endlich der zweite Teil. Hoffentlich hat der content die Wartezeit gutgemacht...  
> Der Soundtrack ist weiterhin "Too young" (Louis Tomlinson).
> 
> Danke für die Beta an Ania - vor lauter Kommas hätte ich ich den Wald nicht mehr gesehen.   
> As usual, thanks to AWiP, y'all keep me writing, anywhere is home with you, etc.


End file.
